


Wintergreen and Lime

by Midori_Fuse



Series: The Scent of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Fuse/pseuds/Midori_Fuse
Summary: A bittersweet memory brought about by a question.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Scent of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Wintergreen and Lime

**Author's Note:**

> This series will probably get additional stories later if I get around to it, but it is without much angst or plot and can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> So, enjoy.

“Marry me?”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, his heart lodged somewhere nearby, still not quite functioning. Useless thing. Despite his body’s useless organs, his eyes never strayed from the blonde kneeling before him. Dashing and sweet. Handsome and kind. Beautiful and honest. Had he mentioned he was good looking?

But, Draco’s face was… faltering? _Why…_? He hadn’t answered. _Shi_ -”

“Yes. Yes! _Yes_! Yes, I would love to.” He watched the blonde’s face light up and Harry almost let out a sigh of relief. His stupid body. First, he stopped breathing, then his heart stopped functioning, and now he’d just given up on facial expressions all together? Great. 

It didn’t matter though. The joy radiating off Draco was more than worth a lifetime of physical malfunctions, as long as he didn’t manage to mess this up. He almost groaned, but stopped himself when he realised Draco might take that the wrong way, given the moment…

He dragged his fiancé into a hug, taking in the wonderful smell of wintergreen and lime. He loved that smell. It smelt safe. It smelt like home. It smelt like memories. 

The first time he had ever met him, and not… well, he couldn’t say he didn’t want to punch him, because that would be a lie. And he couldn’t say he didn’t call him names, because how do you just stop calling someone a prat so suddenly, right? 

No, it was the first time they had spoken, or just interacted and not come to blows over other people or over some war they never wanted to be in. The first time they had met since Harry had returned Draco’s wand to him at the trials. And Draco was wearing Wintergreen and Lime.

\---------------------------------------

“Potter,” a voice called. A voice that Harry kind of wished he didn’t recognize. Unfortunately for him, he did. And even more unfortunate, this particular voice, he knew, wouldn’t be easy to get rid of. Merlin knew he’d been trying for years.

“Malfoy.”

“Finally got some sense knocked into you and developed some semblance of taste, have you, Potter?” the blond asked, gesturing around the tailors shopfront. A shopfront Harry would not be frequenting too often if he was to see Malfoy again. “Vast improvement from your current, ummm…. attire,” he said, eyebrows raising as if to goad Harry on. He didn’t want to say it was working but… it was working.

“Not all of us spend all our days playing dress-up, Malfoy.”

“No, but it might be a good start if you even got ‘dressed’ at all. I’d hardly call what you are wearing, well, clothes,” he said, his eyes scrutinizing Harry’s loose-fitting jumper and strangely coloured trainers.

“At least one of actually spends our time focusing on things that matter.”

“Well, I suppose that’s true. What do clothes matter really. They only define the impression we give off to well… everyone. I’m sure it would be all the same if you simply went about life in a sheet, seeing as clothes are so tiresome,” Malfoy smirked as Harry glowered. 

“Prat.”

“Git.” He paused, seemingly lost in thought for a moment before continuing, “You know, if you’re going try this whole ‘not dressing like a hobo’ thing, I recommend you acquire a descent cologne. There is a shop I know in France. I’ll call and tell them you need something less… like a homeless person.” Malfoy grinned, but Harry just glared at the blond. “Goodbye, Potter,” he said, as he breezed out, leaving a trail of what Harry had previously assumed to be the shops candles. He breathed in deeply, watching the prat walk away, never so much as glancing back, leaving a trail of scented air in his wake.

Wintergreen and Lime.

\----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
